Les Anges N'ont Pas d'Ailes
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Yuri n'avait jamais été d'un naturel suspicieux ; il était même un peu trop gentil. Naïf serait le terme le plus exact. Et toutes ces années d'insouciance stupide venaient de lui revenir en pleine figure." [Viktuuri]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs des univers utilisés.**

 **Crossover :**

 **Yuri on Ice - La Reine des neiges**

 **Les Anges N'ont Pas d'Ailes**

Yuri n'avait jamais été d'un naturel suspicieux ; il était même un peu trop gentil. Naïf serait le terme le plus exact. Et toutes ces années d'insouciance stupide venaient de lui revenir en pleine figure. Comment avait-il pu y croire un seul instant ? Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer que ses sentiments trouveraient un jour un aboutissement dans la réalité ? C'était comme si le monde avait brusquement cessé de tourner. A cause d'un simple texto. Dieu, qu'il haïssait la technologie à ce moment précis. Pourtant, il était incapable de décrocher son regard de l'écran. C'était si bête, la manière dont il en était arrivé là. Il passait à côté de la table et le portable avait vibré. Encore dans le potage, tout juste réveillé, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que ce n'était pas le sien et l'avait saisi, déverrouillé et avait lu le texto.

 _« Tu seras toujours mien. »_

Court, simple, direct. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Non, Yuri n'avait jamais été d'un naturel suspicieux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remonter la conversation. Une heure plus tard, Viktor se leva, alla se faire un café et s'assit sur le canapé, allumant la télévision. Puis il réalisa. Le week-end, Yuri se levait toujours avant lui pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner puis venait le lui apporter au lit. Cependant, aujourd'hui, rien de tel. Pourtant, ils étaient samedi. Le russe se leva, inquiet. Peut-être que le japonais était malade ?

-Yuri ? Appela-t-il doucement en posant sa tasse sur la table basse et en se dirigeant vers la chambre du plus jeune. Yuri ? Tu es réveillé ? Tout va bien ?

Il entra. Personne. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Yuri ? Appela-t-il plus fort en retournant dans le salon. Yuri, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Peut-être était-il parti s'entraîner ou autre chose mais... c'était étrange. Il aurait laissé un mot. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'en aller sans rien dire. Tendu, Viktor partit à la recherche de son portable, qu'il trouva sur la table. Ah ? Un texto d'Elsa. Il lui répondrait plus tard ; pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il composa le numéro du japonais et...

 _-Votre correspondant est injoignable pour le mo-..._

Le russe raccrocha, de plus en plus anxieux. Cette fois c'était certain ; il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

[... ... ...]

Yuri s'installa dans le public, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Avant d'éteindre son portable, il s'était renseigné sur une patineuse de talent nommée Elsa ; comme un fait exprès, une compétition féminine avait lieu le soir même à une heure de route de chez eux. Le japonais espérait simplement ne pas croiser Viktor s'il prenait l'envie au russe de venir voir danser la norvégienne. Elsa, « la déesse », comme la surnommaient ses fans, lui coupa le souffle à l'instant où la pointe de son patin toucha la glace. Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb ; après tout, on ne parlait pas sans que la reine n'ait accordé ce droit.

Elle était belle. Aussi divinement proportionnée que peut le permettre la chance la plus insolente. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient produire leur propre lumière. Et le bleu de sa tenue lui allait si bien, faisait si naturel sur elle, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était née avec des pierreries incrustées dans la peau. Elle était tel un cristal, attirant inévitablement les regards. Elle évoluait sur la glace avec une grâce à nulle autre pareille, semblant voler. Son corps se courbait, se tordait, se contorsionnait, offrant d'irréelles arabesques. Elle tournait, tournoyait comme une tornade au cœur d'une plaine enneigée par laquelle on aurait voulu être aspiré pour s'y fondre. Et lorsqu'elle décollait, elle était telle une sirène jaillissant des profondeurs les plus obscures, joyaux de lumière venu accorder sa beauté à la surface le temps de trop courtes secondes. Et que dire de son visage ? Les émotions s'y succédaient, envoyant des vagues d'expressivité dans tout son corps. Tantôt elle charmait d'un air angélique, tantôt elle effrayait d'un regard glacial. Tantôt elle apitoyait d'un air endeuillé, tantôt elle écrasait d'un regard dominateur. Et c'est cela qui acheva de broyer le cœur de Yuri ; cette femme était une dominatrice. Viktor n'avait aucune chance... absolument aucune chance d'échapper à son emprise. Elle était la Perfection. Une Œuvre divine.

Yuri se leva. Une terrible haine désespérée noyait son esprit et son âme. Carcasse vide n'attendant plus que d'être brisée, il s'en alla. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait rentrer là où il logeait avec Viktor, pour récupérer ses affaires. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait héler un taxi. Mais pour l'instant, il préférait marcher. En fait, il était assez étonné. Oui ; étonné. Que son corps puisse ainsi se mouvoir alors qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir été battu à mort. Il aurait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Alors il commença à errer à la recherche d'un bar. La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles brillaient un peu. Vraiment pas beaucoup ; sans doute à cause de celle qui les éclipsait toutes, en train de recevoir une médaille d'or après sa victoire écrasante. Lui, pensait le japonais, n'avait ramené au russe qu'une médaille d'argent, battu par l'outsider de la compétition. Quel élève pitoyable il faisait.

C'est alors qu'il repéra l'enseigne flamboyante d'un bar et il bifurqua aussitôt dans sa direction. Il avait l'alcool joyeux ; ce serait agréable de s'y perdre. Il avait hâte. Mais pourquoi Diable lui criait-on dessus ? Il s'arrêta. Avait-il bousculé quelqu'un ? Il se retourna. Un vieil homme lui montrait quelque chose avec sa canne en criant tandis que d'autres personnes lui faisaient signe de revenir vers elles. Yuri n'y comprenait rien, trop embourbé dans sa détresse. Il fit un pas vers le petit groupe, notant au passage que d'autres personnes sur le trottoir s'étaient figées. Sur le trottoir... Sur le... Une seconde, et lui, où était-il ?! Un puissant klaxonne l'assourdit totalement et il tourna la tête, se retrouvant aveuglé par deux énormes phares. Puis plus rien. Il revint à lui un court moment. Il ne ressentait rien. Aucune douleur. Il n'entendait qu'un lointain tambour et un sifflement continu. Une forme floue se pencha alors sur lui. Furtivement, il se demanda ce qu'on lui voulait. Ce qui s'était passé. Puis il s'arrêta de penser.

-YURI ! NON ! NON ! YURI ! PAS ÇA ! YURI !

Deux hommes saisirent Viktor, qui se débattit, pour l'éloigner du corps et de la route. Au loin, la sirène des secours résonnait. Le russe pleurait, criant, vociférant.

-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! IL FAUT ALLER L'AIDER ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! YURI ! YURI !

Sa raison rejetait la scène, le macabre tableau que ses yeux lui envoyaient. Pourtant, les gens alentours semblaient y croire, eux. L'air horrifié qu'ils avaient en regardant le japonais... L'air désolé qu'ils affichaient en le regardant lui. Viktor cessa de lutter contre la poigne des deux hommes. Il sanglota.

-Il n'est pas... Il n'est pas... Il ne l'est pas... Je vous dis qu'il ne l'est pas... Il peut encore être sauvé... S'il vous plaît, il faut me croire... Je vous en prie... Vous vous trompez... Il n'est pas... Non, non...

Les anges n'ont pas d'ailes.

Et pourtant ils s'envolent.


End file.
